Vítima de um Ritual
by Carol Lair
Summary: [ONESHOT] Um relato das duas guerras do ponto de vista de Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, uma mulher cruel cuja única felicidade foi morrer acreditando que seu adorado Lorde reinaria.
**Vítima de um Ritual**

 **1958 – Crítica**

* * *

Em sua festa de aniversário de sete anos, Bellatrix Black ouviu uma ordem de sua mãe da qual jamais foi capaz de se esquecer.

Ela havia acabado de abrir o presente que ganhara do casal Bulstrode e não havia conseguido esconder seu desgosto ao se deparar com uma boneca. Mas sua mãe, sensata como era, tratou de se inclinar para frente, fingido espiar o interior da caixa, para sibilar aquela inesquecível ordem em seu ouvido. Os Bulstrode não pareceram notar.

\- _Sorria_.

Druella Black não precisou dizer mais nada para que a pequena Bellatrix se recompusesse e voltasse a encarar o adorável casal, que aguardava sua reação com um ar esperançoso.

E então, Bellatrix sorriu.

\- Você gostou? – a Sra. Bulstrode aparentemente não estava segura, pois quis confirmar.

\- Muito! – mentiu Bellatrix, alargando seu sorriso.

Os Bulstrode soltaram exclamações de alívio e, com muita educação, pediram licença para procurarem por sua mesa no salão. Quando o casal se afastou, Bellatrix relaxou os músculos da face, desfazendo o falso sorriso, e empurrou a caixa do presente contra o peito do elfo doméstico mais próximo.

\- Jogue fora. – ordenou e virou-se para sair.

Mas Druella afundou as longas unhas nos ombros da filha, imobilizando-a. Ainda não havia terminado.

\- Você _sempre_ deve sorrir quando interagir com outros bruxos puros-sangues. – começou ela, num tom inflexível. – Você _sempre_ deve ser educada com seus iguais, Bellatrix.

\- Mas eu não tinha gostado do presen–

\- Não importa. Hoje você completa sete anos e não é mais uma criança; já é hora de aprender. – Druella corrigiu-a, rispidamente. – Os Bulstrode são nossos iguais. Eu já lhe falei de como atualmente há pouquíssimas famílias bruxas de linhagem nobre, como a nossa, portanto você sempre deve ser crítica quanto aos seus sentimentos. Eles não importam. _Sorria_. Esse é o ritual. Você me entendeu?

A menina engoliu em seco e, por fim, assentiu.

\- Sim, mamãe. Esse é o ritual.

* * *

 **1968 – Cínica**

* * *

Nos anos seguintes, Bellatrix compreendeu que, para seguir à risca o sábio conselho de sua mãe, muitas vezes ela precisava ser descaradamente cínica. Esforçava-se tanto para sorrir em situações desconfortáveis que, em pouco tempo, aquele sorriso falso que aprendera aos sete anos acabou se transformando em risada. Uma risada sem humor, mas suficientemente convincente para que todos a sua volta pensassem que era de puro prazer.

Graças ao desenvolvimento precoce de seu cinismo, Bellatrix conseguira criar uma boa imagem na sociedade sangue-puro da Grã-Bretanha. Mesmo havendo dezenas de pessoas entre seus iguais pelas quais ela sentia apenas desprezo, Bellatrix podia rir de suas piadas sem graças sem qualquer dificuldade.

No entanto, mesmo na pequena comunidade mágica de puros-sangues, Bellatrix percebia que alguns bruxos – alguns deles pertencentes a famílias antiquíssimas – eram tolerantes demais com bruxos inferiores. Aquilo era absolutamente ultrajante. Ela sequer se dava o trabalho de usar seu afiadíssimo cinismo com aquela gente. Os Prewett, por exemplo, eram os piores. Estavam sempre metidos com mestiços repugnantes e nascidos trouxas imundos. Bellatrix tivera de aturar os membros mais novos daquela família na escola e, muitas vezes, ela precisou se conter para não intervir.

\- Os Prewett não deveriam estar aqui. – Bellatrix sussurrou para a mãe, ao ver a família espalhafatosa adentrar o hall de entrada da casa dos avós maternos. – São traidores do sangue.

Druella virou a cabeça lentamente na direção da filha mais velha.

\- Cale a boca, Bella.

\- Mas eu via a filha deles, em Hogwarts...

\- A opinião de uma menina de dezesseis anos não interessa a ninguém. Cale-se. E _sorria_.

Bellatrix sorriu cinicamente ao cumprimentar o Sr. e a Sra. Prewett, mas sequer olhou nos olhos de seus três filhos quando passaram. O desgosto era recíproco.

No entanto, meses depois, a acusação de Bellatrix provou-se verdadeira. O anúncio do noivado de Molly Prewett com o herdeiro da família Weasley – a qual era conhecida por ser a maior traidora do sangue do século – fez com que os Prewett perdessem totalmente o respeito perante a sociedade sangue-puro.

Ao ler sobre o noivado no jornal, Druella levantou os olhos para a filha, que estava ali para passar o feriado de Páscoa, e lançou a ela um olhar significativo. Naquele momento, ela compreendeu que a refinada educação que dera à filha mais velha estava concluída. Bellatrix estava pronta.

Confiante em relação à criação que oferecera às três filhas, Druella julgou que seu trabalho como mãe estava arrematado. Mas ela se enganou ao pensar que já podia afrouxar um pouco as rédeas. Bellatrix e Narcissa estavam prontas, mas Andromeda não.

No último dia de seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, Bellatrix descobriu que a irmã do meio tinha um romance secreto com um asqueroso sangue-ruim. Flagrou os dois saindo de uma sala vazia do terceiro andar e trocarem um beijo rápido no corredor, antes de seguirem caminhos opostos. Imediatamente, Bellatrix pensou no desgosto que aquilo seria para sua mãe, para seu pai e, principalmente, para o legado do prestigioso sobrenome Black.

Bellatrix teve de esperar chegarem em casa para poder colocar Andromeda contra a parede, pois não queria que o Expresso de Hogwarts inteiro soubesse sobre o imperdoável crime de sua irmã.

\- Por favor, Bella, não conte para a nossa mãe! – Andromeda caiu de joelhos e tentou puxar as vestes da irmã, em súplica. Bellatrix deu alguns passos para trás, enojada. – _Por favor_! Eu faço o que você quiser, mas não conte para ninguém!

Ao ver o estado deplorável no qual Andromeda se entregara, uma sensação desconfortável começou a incomodar Bellatrix. Uma sensação desconfortável, mas muitíssimo familiar. Era o mesmo que sentira na ocasião em que ganhara a boneca da Sra. Bulstrode e tivera de sorrir, como se tivesse gostado do presente. Era o mesmo sentimento de pesar: a necessidade de fingir que possuía empatia pelo outro, quando na verdade estava sentindo apenas desprezo.

 _Sorria_.

Bellatrix sorriu. Esforçou-se tanto para sorrir que acabou rindo. Andromeda, que estava pateticamente aos prantos e estirada aos seus pés, foi tomada por uma expressão de horror.

\- O-o que foi? – ela indagou, enxugando as lágrimas, sem entender os motivos para a irmã rir tão alto. – O que houve, Bella?

Bellatrix continuou a disparar sua gargalhada, agora com a cabeça jogada para trás. Ela jamais imaginou ver um Black de joelhos, com o rosto coberto de lágrimas, implorando por perdão por ter cometido o pior crime que alguém com tamanha pureza de sangue poderia cometer. Andromeda não era digna daquele sobrenome. Ela era como os Prewett. Uma traidora do próprio sangue. E merecia todo aquele sofrimento.

Mais tarde, tudo o que se ouviu pela casa foram os gritos de Andromeda. Após ser castigada por Druella, Cygnus Black determinou que a filha do meio passasse o verão inteiro trancada no sótão. Ele decidiu não lançar feitiços para abafar seus berros contínuos para que Bellatrix e Narcissa não se esquecessem do que poderia lhes acontecer se seguissem o mesmo caminho.

Todas as noites antes de dormir, Andromeda gritava o mesmo insulto repetidamente. E Bellatrix, deitada em sua confortável cama, no quarto logo abaixo do sótão, sabia que aquele adjetivo era dirigido unicamente para ela.

\- CÍNICA!

Mas Bellatrix sorria e conseguia dormir tranquilamente ao som das lamentações da irmã.

O ensolarado verão de 1968 foi o último verão que Andromeda Black passou com a família.

* * *

 **Ela é uma assassina, assassina**

* * *

Pouco tempo após ter se casado com Rodolphus Lestrange, um bruxo de boa aparência e linhagem invejável, Bellatrix foi convidada para participar de uma sociedade secreta formada apenas por bruxos que acreditavam na superioridade da pureza do sangue.

O líder daquela sociedade era um homem muito misterioso que se apresentava como Lord Voldemort. Pouco se sabia sobre seu passado, mas seu conhecimento profundo sobre magia antiga e suas habilidades com ofidioglossia provavam que ele era claramente um descendente de Salazar Slytherin. E, para Bellatrix, era simplesmente um privilégio ter a chance de trabalhar com um homem tão especial.

Em pouco tempo, ela passou a tomar à frente em várias reuniões. Sabia falar com segurança diante dos outros membros e possuía inúmeras ideias para contribuir com a imposição da pureza do sangue sobre as demais raças. Sua opinião era uma das poucas que tinha alguma importância para seu exigente mestre. E tal reconhecimento a transformou em uma serva cegamente fiel.

Bellatrix admirava-se com o fato de que aquele bruxo tão talentoso e inteligente possuísse, também, tanta coragem para dar início à revolução pela qual todos os bruxos sangues-puros ansiavam havia tanto tempo: impor a superioridade mágica sobre os trouxas e finalmente sair da clandestinidade, bem como extirpar o acesso à cultura da magia para mestiços fracos e filhos de trouxas, que acreditavam possuir o mesmo direito à magia que os bruxos descendentes de incontáveis gerações de sangue nobre. Desde a primeira reunião, Voldemort lhes avisara de que, para alcançarem tal objetivo, teriam de fazer uso de ferramentas temidas das Artes das Trevas. Para a maioria, o aviso serviu apenas para oficializar a permissão de seu uso. Mas para Bellatrix, foi uma bênção.

No fim da década de 70, o movimento que começara como uma revolução em prol da comunidade mágica transformou-se em uma guerra violenta. Contudo o Lorde já havia previsto aquela reação da oposição e, portanto, seus partidários estavam preparados. Bellatrix não podia evitar uma risada debochada quando lia as manchetes dos jornais. Como os mestiços e traidores do sangue podiam acreditar que tinham alguma chance de derrotar seu venerado mestre? Como podiam ser tão tolos?

Bellatrix rapidamente descobriu que a resposta para seus questionamentos era óbvia: aqueles que se posicionavam contra apenas não conheciam o poder das Artes das Trevas. Em decorrência daquela conclusão, todos os Comensais da Morte – nome que o exército de seu amo recebera – intensificaram a perseguição aos nascidos trouxas e mestiços. Bellatrix, porém, não gostava de sujar suas mãos com aquela raça impura. Ela preferia cuidar da pior espécie: os traidores do sangue.

Ela sabia muito bem que, quando o Lorde das Trevas finalmente tomasse o poder e instalasse a superioridade mágica sobre o país, os bruxos de sangue-puro que haviam se mantido neutros ou se posicionado contra seus ideais iriam tentar se aproveitar de sua vitória. Bellatrix não suportaria vê-los desfrutar dos tempos gloriosos que o futuro lhes reservava, sendo que não haviam honrado seus ancestrais e lutado pela purificação da raça. Portanto, eles deveriam ser tratados da mesma forma que a escória com a qual haviam se aliado era tratada.

Eliminar e torturar aquela ralé tornava-se mais fácil a cada dose. Quando, por algum motivo inesperado, ela se sentia desconfortável ao ver a pessoa se contorcer aos seus pés, implorando piedade, Bellatrix se lembrava do sábio conselho de sua mãe. _Sorria_. E quando o fazia, aquela tensão se dissipava instantaneamente.

Foi com muita alegria que Bellatrix recebera a missão de invadir a casa da família Bones e matar todos os seus membros. Quando seu poderoso amo descobriu que Edgar Bones, um bruxo sangue-puro e dono de um cargo importante no Ministério, fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix, a sociedade secreta da oposição liderada por Albus Dumbledore, tudo o que ele precisou fazer foi lançar à Bellatrix um olhar estreito. E ela soube o que fazer.

Foi com a mesma prontidão que Bellatrix liderou, com ajuda de Dolohov, a emboscada para eliminar Fabian e Gideon Prewett. Uma semana antes, ela topara com os dois em um duelo em Hogsmeade – do qual os irmãos conseguiram escapar ilesos – e não conseguiu descansar até conseguir encontrá-los novamente para terminar o que começara. Aqueles traidores do sangue, que um dia frequentaram a nobre casa de sua avó, agora pertenciam ao movimento de resistência aos sangues-puros. Não havia alternativa para eles a não ser a morte. E, após horas duelando, os corpos dos irmãos Prewett finalmente caíram sem vida, um ao lado do outro.

Bellatrix foi a única que não desistiu dos ideais de Lord Voldemort após o ataque frustrado em Godric's Hollow. Nos dias seguintes após seu desaparecimento, ela caçou o incompetente Peter Pettigrew, o mestiço imundo em quem seu mestre confiara cegamente, para descobrir o que acontecera com seu Lorde quando ele tentara matar Harry Potter. Mas, pouco tempo depois, ela recebeu a notícia de que seu primo, Sirius Black, já o havia matado.

Sirius, outro Black traidor do sangue, além de terminar de manchar o prestigioso sobrenome de sua família, também lhe tirara o direito de interrogar Peter Pettigrew e descobrir o que acontecera com seu mestre. Se alguém deveria ter assassinado Peter Pettigrew, esse alguém era _ela_. E, um dia, Sirius iria pagar por toda a desgraça que havia lhe causado.

Tomada pela fúria do recebimento daquela notícia, Bellatrix entrou pisando forte em sua casa e, ao encontrar seu marido bebendo whisky calmamente com o irmão, Rabastan Lestrange, ela explodiu:

\- VAMOS ATÉ OS LONGBOTTOM AGORA!

Frank e Alice Longbottom eram os últimos bruxos que possivelmente poderiam lhe fornecer informações sobre o paradeiro de seu amo. Se havia alguém que sabia do que acontecera no chalé dos Potter, esse alguém eram os Longbottom. Eles eram aurores, uns dos poucos membros ainda vivos da Ordem da Fênix e tinham muitos de contatos dentro do Ministério. Para completar, eram bruxos puros-sangues que haviam lutado contra sua própria raça. _Traidores_.

Uma visita lhes cairia bem.

* * *

 **1981 – Trágica**

* * *

Acompanhada de seis dementadores, Bellatrix adentrou a masmorra ao lado de seu marido, seu cunhado e Barty Crouch Jr., seu pupilo. Sentou-se à cadeira com a coluna ereta e queixo para cima, pois não se sentia nem um pouco envergonhada de estar naquela situação. Os outros bruxos presentes para presenciarem o julgamento dela e de seus companheiros os encaravam como se estivessem diante da imagem de seus bichos-papões.

Havia um zumbido em seus ouvidos que a impedia de prestar atenção ao que Bartemius Crouch Sr. declarava. Talvez fosse o efeito dos dementadores que a cercavam. Mas ela acreditava que fosse puramente desinteresse. Pelo canto do olho, ela viu Barty Jr. humilhar-se perante o pai, negando tudo.

Bellatrix jamais imaginara que o rapaz fosse tão fraco, mas não importava. O sentimento de fracasso pesava demais sobre suas costas para que pudesse se importar com o comportamento vergonhoso de Barty. Seus pensamentos giravam em torno da mesma pergunta: onde estaria seu amo? Era impossível que estivesse morto, pois ele certamente era poderoso demais para que uma armadilha medíocre no chalé dos Potter pudesse tê-lo liquidado. Será que seu mestre estaria bem? Oh, se Bellatrix pudesse saber onde ele estava, ela faria de tudo para resgatá-lo e ajudá-lo...

\- ...estes crimes merecem uma sentença de prisão perpétua em Azkaban. – determinou, por fim, o Sr. Crouch, sobrepondo sua voz sobre as súplicas do filho.

Barty começou a gritar quando os dementadores se aproximaram para levá-los da masmorra. Rodolphus tentou resistir ao toque sombrio das mãos necrosadas da criatura, mas sentiu-se fraco quando uma segunda se aproximou dele para empurrá-lo com outro par de mãos.

\- Aquela é a Bellatrix, a filha de Druella e Cygnus Black... – ela ouviu uma bruxa da primeira fileira sussurrar. No mesmo instante, Bellatrix virou o rosto na direção da voz e reconheceu Madame Bulstrode, agora idosa e encurvada, cochichando para um bruxo franzino ao seu lado. – Conheço-a desde menina... era uma criança adorável. Que história trágica...

 _Trágica_?

Não, não havia nada de trágico em sua história. Ela havia lutado até o fim por tudo o que acreditava, tinha arriscado sua vida inúmeras vezes para que a comunidade bruxa pudesse sair da clandestinidade e tinha perdido sua liberdade tentando encontrar seu amado mestre para que pudessem continuar a lutar. O único fator trágico, talvez, fosse o fato de que seu amo estivesse sozinho, sem forças, precisando do auxílio de seus servos. Mas ele retornaria, disso ela tinha certeza, e estaria mais forte do que nunca...

\- Realmente, Madame Bulstrode, uma história _trágica_...

Bellatrix não poderia permitir que banalizassem sua luta daquela forma. No momento em que um dementador deslizou no ar, em sua direção, ela virou-se para o lado e gritou:

\- O Lorde das Trevas voltará a se erguer, Crouch! Joguem-nos em Azkaban, nós esperaremos! Ele se reerguerá e virá nos buscar e nos recompensará mais que aos seus outros seguidores! Somente nós permanecemos fiéis! Somente nós tentamos encontrá-lo!

Bellatrix saiu majestosamente da masmorra, logo atrás do marido, deixando Barty Crouch Jr. se debatendo e implorando por ajuda para trás.

* * *

 **1998 – Histérica**

* * *

Os anos em Azkaban passaram-se sem que Bellatrix pudesse contá-los com precisão. Com o passar dos meses, seus dias encarcerada naquela cela mal iluminada e ladeada por dementadores passaram a alternar entre momentos de lucidez e delírios intensos. Às vezes ouvia os guardas da prisão comentarem que havia dias que ela não comia, embora ela pudesse jurar que houvesse jantado na noite anterior.

Quando se lembrava de seu mestre, flagrava-se chamando por ele. Imaginava-o vindo resgatá-la, reconhecendo todos os esforços que tinha feito para encontrá-lo e, em seguida, recompensando-a por sua eterna fidelidade. Nos dias em que pensava muito em Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix tinha sonhos quase reais, nos quais revivia momentos gloriosos de sua vida como Comensal da Morte. Revivia seus momentos com os Bones, com os Prewett e, principalmente, com os Longbottom. Despertava em meio a uma risada e coberta de suor. Mas sempre que seu interior se enchia do vestígio de alegria que suas boas memórias lhe traziam, os dementadores se multiplicavam em torno de sua cela e ela voltava a perder os sentidos para mergulhar em uma escuridão sem sonhos.

Mas Lord Voldemort não a desamparou. Quando Bellatrix já havia se entregue a lembranças localizadas em momentos cada vez mais longínquos de seu passado, ele retornou para resgatá-la. Na noite em que sonhou com seu aniversário de sete anos e o presente de mal gosto dos Bulstrode, ela acordou com o barulho distante de uma explosão. Por alguns minutos, ela não soube distinguir se realmente ouvira alguma coisa, ou se fora apenas uma alucinação. Deitou-se novamente e voltou a ser tomada pelo sonho. Sua mãe abaixara-se atrás dela para lhe sibilar algo no ouvido...

\- Boa noite, Bella. É hora de voltarmos ao trabalho.

\- Mestre?

Naquela noite, Bellatrix abriu o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro em catorze anos.

Os meses seguintes foram um desafio. Após tanto tempo, voltar a viver em comunidade tornou-se um problema maior do que o esperado. Bellatrix dera-se conta de que não se lembrava mais de como deveria se portar em público. No entanto, seu amo não se incomodava com suas risadas histéricas e sua falta de critério para castigar aqueles que não a agradavam. Talvez por perceber que o período sombrio em Azkaban apenas a deixara mais forte, Lord Voldemort lhe concedeu a importante missão de roubar a profecia do Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia, em junho de 1996.

Embora a missão houvesse fracassado graças à incompetência de seu cunhado, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix fugira com seu mestre com um sentimento de completo alívio. Ela havia finalmente vingado a honra de sua família, tendo liquidado seu intragável primo, Sirius Black.

Cantarolar de alegria após tê-lo empurrado contra o Véu da Morte fora apenas inevitável. Bellatrix sentiu-se vingada duplamente: pela honra de sua família, que fora pisoteada por ele, e, principalmente, por seus anos confinada em Azkaban. Havia sido por culpa daquele traste que ela havia perdido sua última chance de encontrar o Lorde das Trevas, o que a obrigou a procurar os Longbottom, episódio que havia resultado em sua prisão.

E foi assim que Bellatrix percebeu que poderia voltar a sentir alegria. Vingando-se daqueles que a haviam prejudicado no passado, daqueles que haviam traído seu próprio sangue e, principalmente, daqueles que não acreditaram que o Lorde retornaria mais forte do que nunca.

Nos anos seguintes, em meio às tarefas ordenadas pelo mestre, Bellatrix manteve o olho bem aberto para possíveis traidores; ou seja, para pessoas cuja eliminação poderiam lhe trazer aquele eloquente sentimento de prazer. Vigiou todos os passos de Peter Pettigrew, cuja história de forjar o próprio assassinato no passado apenas reforçou sua desconfiança, bem como os passos do mais novo Comensal a ocupar o posto de favorito do Lorde das Trevas: Serevus Snape.

Não podia confiar em alguém que voltara para seu amo somente após a confirmação de seu retorno. Ele estivera livre durante todos aqueles anos e poderia tê-lo procurado muito tempo antes. Snape tivera a preciosa chance de socorrer Lord Voldemort – pela qual Bellatrix havia trocado a própria liberdade para ter – e não a usara! Até mesmo o fraco Barty Crouch Jr. fora mais leal do que ele! Portanto, era simplesmente ultrajante que Snape fosse tão prestigiado dentre os Comensais quanto _ela_ , a serva mais leal e uma bruxa de verdadeiro sangue-puro.

A fim de garantir que Snape não fosse colocar todos os planos do Lorde das Trevas a perder, ela o manipulou para que fizesse o Voto Perpétuo com sua irmã mais nova, Narcissa, cujo filho absolutamente imaturo havia recebido uma difícil tarefa de seu senhor. Secretamente desejou que Snape falhasse, mesmo que aquilo custasse a vida de seu sobrinho, somente para que seu amado mestre voltasse a ter os olhos voltados apenas para ela. Mas Snape cumpriu com sua promessa e recebeu todos os créditos por ter eliminado o maior inimigo de seu amo: Albus Dumbledore.

Antes que pudesse digerir a própria má sorte, porém, Bellatrix descobriu que a pior desgraça de sua vida estava longe de terem sido os anos desperdiçados em Azkaban, ou de ter perdido seu posto de serva favorita para um mestiço pérfido. Bellatrix jamais se sentiu tão humilhada quanto no dia em que a notícia de que Nymphadora Tonks, a única filha de Andromeda com o sangue-ruim com o qual se casara trinta anos antes, havia se casado com um bruxo mestiço e lobisomem.

Um lobisomem. Em sua família.

\- Ela não é nossa sobrinha, milorde. – Bellatrix contestou com firmeza, em meio às gargalhadas dos comensais presentes à mesa da sala de jantar da Malfoy. – Nós, Narcissa e eu, nunca mais tivemos notícias de nossa irmã depois que ela se casou com o sangue-ruim. A fedelha não tem a menor ligação conosco, nem qualquer fera com quem se case.

Mas as risadas de escárnio continuaram. Bellatrix ficara à beira das lágrimas ao se dar conta de que sua família inteira era uma vergonha. Mesmo aqueles que haviam permanecido do lado certo não haviam acumulado qualquer orgulho. Rodolphus nunca se destacara em nenhum duelo. Lucius era um fracasso completo. Draco era um covarde. E Narcissa era frívola demais para que tivesse seu braço marcado pela honrada Marca Negra.

Apenas Bellatrix ainda possuía alguma chance de reconquistar o merecido respeito que os sobrenomes Lestrange, Black e Malfoy possuíram outrora. E Lord Voldemort ainda tivera a bondade de lhe dar a dica para obter o êxito em seu objetivo:

\- Muitas das nossas árvores genealógicas mais tradicionais se tornaram bichadas. Vocês precisam podar as suas, para mantê-las saudáveis, não? Cortem fora as partes que ameaçam a saúde do resto.

Bellatrix não conseguira liquidar a sobrinha mestiça no Departamento de Mistérios, no ano anterior, mas jurou que o faria na primeira oportunidade. Assim como os traidores do sangue dos Prewett, sua irmã e todos os seus descendentes receberiam o merecido castigo por terem desgraçado seus ancestrais.

Ainda naquela época, seu admirado Lorde das Trevas tomou o Ministério da Magia e finalmente instaurara a supremacia purista na sociedade mágica; mas sua obsessão por Harry Potter não permitiu que ele ficasse inteiramente satisfeito. Queria matar o garoto a todo custo e ordenou a todos seus seguidores para que o capturassem. Tal ordem dificultou completamente os planos de Bellatrix de recuperar a honra de sua família, pois seus esforços tiveram de se concentrar unicamente em encontrar o maldito Potter.

Mas, para sua surpresa, o garoto e seus amigos foram trazidos de bandeja para ela, na Mansão dos Malfoy. Bellatrix enxergou a situação como um atalho para recuperar a moral de sua linhagem perante os demais sangues-puros e, finalmente, para agradar seu mestre como nenhum outro servo jamais conseguira. O que era matar Albus Dumbledore perto de entregar Harry Potter para o Lorde das Trevas?

E então, seus olhos escuros se fixaram na Espada de Gryffindor. Mas o que aquela preciosa Espada, que naquele momento deveria estar em seu cofre de segurança máxima em Gringotts, estava fazendo no meio das bugigangas roubadas dos sequestradores que haviam capturado Potter?

Bellatrix sentiu o chão se desfazer sob seus pés ao imaginar o que seu mestre faria quando descobrisse que até o cofre de sua família em Gringostts o desapontara. Aquela mescla de sentimentos conseguira despertar a fúria histérica que herdara de Azkaban, a qual tomou conta de todas as células de seu corpo e a fez perder o controle de suas emoções. Tinha de tomar decisões importantíssimas em pouquíssimo tempo e ninguém parecia compreender a gravidade da situação.

Decidiu, por fim, ordenar Greyback a levar os prisioneiros ao porão enquanto refletia sobre o que fazer. Em seguida, Narcissa resolveu questionar sua liderança, preocupada em parecer a dona da casa perante a ralé que os assistia. Mas como ela não estava compreendendo? A família deles não possuía mais qualquer prestígio e a única chance de recuperá-lo era agradando plenamente o Lorde das Trevas! Ele confiara aos Lestrange pertences de altíssimo valor como um último voto de confiança e nem mesmo o fato de encontrar Harry Potter ali anularia a possibilidade de seu amo se sentir traído por eles!

\- _Você não faz ideia do perigo que estamos correndo, Cissy_!

Apenas quando Narcissa sentiu o desespero emanar de todos os poros de Bellatrix, ela finalmente cedeu e permitiu que Greyback levasse os prisioneiros.

Bellatrix naturalmente ordenou que a sangue-ruim permanecesse ali para ser interrogada. Arrastou-a pelos cabelos para o centro da sala, enquanto Greyback levava os demais prisioneiros para o porão. Quando soltou os cabelos da garota, Bellatrix percebeu que suas mãos tremiam de ódio. Naquele instante, ela não quis simplesmente torturar a sangue-ruim imunda para obter respostas, ela desejou poder matá-la lentamente apenas para aliviar sua frustração por ver tudo desabar.

\- ONDE VOCÊ PEGOU ESSA ESPADA? – perguntava Bellatrix, entre as doses de _Cruciatus_. Os gritos da garota arranhavam seus ouvidos. Do outro lado da sala, Narcissa afundou o rosto nas mãos. – RESPONDA, SANGUE-RUIM! _CRUCIO_!

Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes repetira a mesma pergunta, mas a garota insistia em mentir. Ter aumentado a intensidade da Maldição e tê-la ameaçado com sua adaga tampouco resolveu. Insistiu mais um pouco até que finalmente compreendeu que a sangue-ruim era uma completa inútil e não cederia. Mas, antes de desistir, Bellatrix lembrou-se de que havia um duende asqueroso entre os prisioneiros. _Só poderia ter sido ele_.

\- _Como você entrou no meu cofre? Aquele duende nojento a ajudou?_

\- Só o conhecemos essa noite! – a garota imunda soluçou. – Nunca estivemos em seu cofre! Esta espada não é a espada verdadeira! É só uma _c-cópia_!

Mas ao receber a confirmação do duende de que a espada era realmente falsa, Bellatrix cometeu um erro. O alívio por não ter traído a confiança de seu senhor, junto com a excitação de presenteá-lo com aquilo que ele mais desejara nos últimos anos, levaram-na a convocar o Lorde das Trevas precipitadamente.

No instante em que tocou a Marca em seu braço esquerdo, Bellatrix descobriu que não deveria ter deixado os prisioneiros sob a responsabilidade de alguém por quem ela sempre alimentara desconfiança: Peter Pettigrew. Ele finalmente encontrou a oportunidade de provar-se o traidor que sempre fora.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Em pouco tempo, Bellatrix vira-se desarmada por mestiços adolescentes e tendo de usar a vida de uma sangue-ruim sem qualquer valor para fazê-los parar. Naquele momento, ela acreditou ter perdido. Mas, para sua surpresa, Harry Potter e o Weasley traidor do sangue decidiram se render. Como? Eles realmente se entregariam para que ela poupasse a vida de um ser imundo e inferior, como aquela garota de sangue sujo? Era inacreditável a fraqueza daquela gente...

Mas a grande traição do dia apresentara-se logo em seguida. O elfo doméstico – a criatura mais frágil e insignificante dentre os dotados de magia – dos Malfoy surgiu inesperadamente para interferir e terminar de desgraçar a pouca dignidade que ainda restava de sua família. Ele provocou a queda do lustre da sala de visitas, ganhando vantagem para ajudar seus amigos e desarmar Narcissa. Naquela confusão, Bellatrix acabou perdendo sua estimada varinha. Sem alternativas para impedir o elfo de desaparatar com Potter, Bellatrix precisou usar seu último recurso: a adaga de prata, que ainda estava em sua mão. Lançou-a com precisão na direção dos fugitivos uma fração de segundo antes de vê-los desaparecer.

No segundo seguinte, Lord Voldemort entrou na Mansão e deparou-se com a sala de visitas na mais completa desordem e a porta que levava para o porão, escancarada. Ele imediatamente compreendeu que Harry Potter havia escapado mais uma vez. Seu rosto ofídico se contorceu em cólera e todos os presentes se prepararam para o pior.

Mas gargalhada histérica de Bellatrix quebrou o silêncio perigoso que se instalara no cômodo. Lentamente, cada um dos presentes virou o rosto para olhá-la, sem compreender seus motivos para rir em um momento tão sério quanto aquele.

A adaga havia desaparecido. Ela havia conseguido apunhalar Dobby.

* * *

 **02 de maio de 1998 – Você perdeu a luta antes da queda**

* * *

Aquele episódio na Mansão dos Malfoy enchera-a de sede por vingança. Planejou-a minuciosamente durante todo o tempo em que recebera o merecido castigo de seu mestre. Cada segundo de dor era imediatamente convertido em ódio, o combustível para alcançar seu objetivo: vingar-se para recuperar sua honra e a confiança de seu amo.

Quando matara Sirius Black, Bellatrix descobriu que a vingança poderia lhe trazer alegria. Contudo, agora ela lhe traria, também, o respeito que seus familiares incompetentes haviam desgraçado nos últimos dois anos. Precisava terminar o que começara e a filha de sua irmã Andromeda não lhe escaparia outra vez.

No segundo dia de maio, sua chance finalmente chegou. Bellatrix chegou ao castelo com um único objetivo em mente: encontrar Nymphadora Tonks. Buscou-a por toda a escola, eventualmente parando para auxiliar algum colega a finalizar um duelo.

Após liquidar um estudante particularmente atrevido que estava dificultando a vida de Yaxley, Bellatrix topou com Dolohov em um corredor do segundo andar.

\- Matei o lobisomen. – informou ele quando a viu. – Lupin. O marido de sua sobrinha.

\- ONDE?

\- No terceiro andar, perto da sala de Transfiguração...

Bellatrix não esperou ele terminar de falar e disparou na direção das escadas. De uma coisa, ela tinha absoluta certeza: Tonks iria atrás de seu marido. E, quando o encontrasse, Bellatrix a estaria esperando.

Curiosamente, aquele era o mesmo corredor no qual Bellatrix flagrara Andromeda e Ted Tonks saírem de uma sala vazia e trocarem um beijo de despedida, trinta anos antes. Ela passou pelo corpo do lobisomen e viu que ele estava tão sujo quanto seu sangue, estirado no chão, de braços e olhos abertos. Em seguida, Bellatrix escondeu-se atrás da mesma armadura e aguardou, ansiosa.

Não precisou esperar mais do que dez minutos. A filha de sua irmã surgiu do outro lado do corredor e soltou um berro ao reconhecer o corpo do marido no chão. Desabou ao lado dele, dando as costas para Bellatrix, soluçando desesperadamente. Bellatrix se aproximou em silêncio, com a varinha apontada diretamente para a nuca da garota.

Pela visão periférica, Tonks captou sua aproximação e girou o corpo sobre os joelhos para encará-la. Ofegou ao ver quem era. Bellatrix continuou se acercando, olhando-a de cima, com um ar triunfante. Sua visão trouxe à tona a imagem antiga de Andromeda desmanchando-se em lágrimas, na mesma posição, implorando-lhe para não delatá-la para a mãe. As duas eram igualmente patéticas.

\- Você...

Naquele momento, voz inflexível de Druella Black tornou a ecoar dentro de sua cabeça.

 _Sorria_.

Bellatrix abriu um sorriso satisfeito e declarou:

\- _Avada Kedavra!_

* * *

A batalha de Hogwarts perdurou por mais algumas horas, até que seu amo teve uma ideia brilhante para atrair Harry Potter para si. O garoto gostava de bancar o herói, não gostava? Portanto o Lorde das Trevas seria generoso o suficiente para permitir que ele morresse se sentindo como um.

Àquela altura, Bellatrix ansiava pela morte de Potter tanto quanto seu mestre. Não podia suportar mais vê-lo frustrado por ainda não ter conseguido liquidá-lo, sem ser capaz de usufruir plenamente de sua autoridade – a qual já havia sido conquistada quando o Ministério fora tomado, meses antes. Tampouco podia suportar a sensação de culpa por saber que Potter só estava vivo porque _ela_ falhara.

Conforme o esperado, Harry Potter compareceu ao chamado do Lorde das Trevas. Seu amo não quis prolongar o momento, sedento pelo alívio de não ter mais aquele empecilho em seu caminho. O garoto caiu morto na grama com um baque surdo e as pernas de seu mestre vacilaram com o impacto do feitiço. Sem pensar duas vezes, Bellatrix tentou ampará-lo, esquecendo-se de que o Lorde das Trevas nunca precisava da ajuda de ninguém.

Quando retornaram para a entrada do castelo trazendo o corpo inerte de Harry Potter, o exército de mestiços, traidores do sangue e sangues-ruins resolveram resistir a admitir que a luta estava perdida. _Tolos_. Ela não pôde evitar rir do desespero da velha professora McGonagall e da audácia quase absurda de Neville Longbottom, tentando enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas como se fosse seu igual. Admirou seu senhor por ter sido tão generoso com aquele garoto insolente, castigando-o de forma tão piedosa. Ele certamente merecia acabar como os pais.

De repente, uma considerável quantidade de criaturas selvagens que habitavam a floresta surgiu dos limites dos jardins e começou a avançar na direção de Bellatrix e de seus companheiros. Mas o que estaria havendo? Será que estariam vindo para se entregar e declarar sua obediência a seu mestre?

Mais uma vez, Bellatrix descobriu-se enganada. Havia um gigante no grupo recém-chegado e os gigantes aliados partiram para cima dele. Os centauros, galopando em sua direção, lançaram-lhes uma chuva de flechas. Os Comensais se defenderam sem dificuldade com o Feitiço Escudo. Distraído com o súbito conflito que se iniciara, Voldemort não reparou que o jovem Longbottom conseguira se libertar. O garoto avançou para ele e, no instante seguinte, Bellatrix o assistiu decepar a inseparável cobra de seu senhor.

O restante da batalha aconteceu no Salão Principal do castelo. Assim que adentrou o aposento, Bellatrix foi abordada pela sangue-ruim, a amiga de Potter que torturara na sala dos Malfoy. Achou interessante que a garota quisesse uma revanche e se surpreendeu quando quase foi atingida na primeira investida. Duelaram por alguns minutos, até que a filha pirada de Xenophilius Lovegood se aproximou para apoiar a sangue-ruim. Bellatrix não protestou a injustiça de haver duas contra uma, pois sabia que a magia era mais fraca em bruxos de sangue impuro.

De fato, as duas nitidamente não eram páreo para Bellatrix. A cada feitiço que defendia, ela disparava doses intensas de sua gargalhada. Como eram tolas, aquelas garotas. Bellatrix calculou que no máximo em dois minutos ela conseguiria dizimá-las sem muito esforço.

E então, mais uma garota se juntou às outras duas. Bellatrix imediatamente reconheceu sua juba de cabelos ruivos, pois esta lembrava muito a da jovem Molly Prewett, uma das poucas traidoras do sangue de seu passado da qual ainda não havia se vingado. Aquela garota só poderia ser a filha dela, a caçula dos Weasley. A cor daqueles cabelos não podia ser coincidência.

Ali estava sua chance de exterminar mais uma traidora do sangue.

Bellatrix continuou a duelar com as três sem sentir qualquer dificuldade, priorizando derrubar primeiro a garota Weasley. A sangue-ruim já estava claramente exausta e Lovegood não era tão talentosa quanto as amigas, portanto Bellatrix finalmente deu um jeito de ludibriá-las, mas errou uma Maldição da Morte na jovem Weasley por pouquíssimos centímetros.

\- MINHA FILHA NÃO, SUA VACA!

Bellatrix girou nos calcanhares às gargalhadas. Lá estava Molly Prewett, agora uma Weasley, com o dobro de largura desde a última vez em que se encontraram. Seria um enorme prazer duelar com ela e vê-la cair morta exatamente como seus irmãos e seu filho Fred.

\- Saiam da frente, ela é _minha_! – urrou Molly, afastando algumas pessoas para finalmente parar diante dela.

 _Sua_? Bellatrix riu daquele absurdo.

\- O que vai acontecer com seus filhos depois que eu acabar com você? – ela provocou, sabendo que era importantíssimo desestabilizar emocionalmente o oponente. Molly tentou acertá-la com um feitiço, mas Bellatrix conseguiu desviar com habilidade para concluir a provocação: – Quando a mamãe for pelo mesmo caminho que o _pequeno Fred_?

Sua estratégia funcionara. Molly ficou absolutamente exaltada e uma expressão furiosa tomou conta de seu rosto, provocando a mais sincera gargalhada de Bellatrix. Naquele instante, ela não ria apenas do desespero daquela traidora do sangue, mas de todo o exército de resistência lutando à sua volta. Por que ainda lutavam? Harry Potter, o Eleito, estava morto! Seu amado mestre o havia matado! Os bruxos finalmente sairiam da clandestinidade e os sangues-puros governariam!

Mas a ira de Molly, ao contrário do esperado, despertara nela um profundo desejo de matar. O jato de luz verde que saiu de sua varinha foi certeiro e imprevisível. Na fração de segundo antes de ser atingida pelo feitiço, os olhos de Bellatrix encontraram os de seu amo. O último som que ela ouviu foi o berro inconformado do Lorde das Trevas por ver sua serva mais fiel ter de partir sem ter a chance de aproveitarem o sabor da vitória.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange morreu no primeiro e único momento de toda sua vida em que sentiu a sensação de verdadeira felicidade se espalhar por suas veias. O riso triunfante que morrera em seus lábios foi sua primeira risada a não ser cínica, trágica ou histérica.

Bellatrix Lestrange morreu acreditando que seu amado Lord Voldemort governaria. Ela morreu acreditando ter recuperado a dignidade de sua família. E, acima de tudo, Bellatrix Lestrange morreu com a certeza de que tudo pelo que lutara não havia sido em vão.

* * *

 **N/A:** Oi, gente, tudo bem?

Bom, primeiramente eu gostaria de deixar claro que eu não admiro a Bellatrix em nenhum aspecto e não compactuo com essa ideologia separatista/purista que ela tanto apoiou. Nada do que está escrito é minha opinião, é a opinião DELA, ok?

A ideia para essa one versão "biografia" (por falta de palavra melhor) surgiu ao ouvir a música homônima ao título, da Tarja Turunen (youtube watch?v=7PHr2NHfCjo). A letra da música tem absolutamente tudo a ver com a personagem e eu não consegui sossegar até escrever essa história.

Se você gostou, não se esqueça de me contar

Beijos,  
Carol Lair ( carollairr)


End file.
